


Ten Things To Get Used To [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: Canada, Canadian Shack, Established Relationship, Grammar Porn, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Post-Call of the Wild, Post-Series, Romance, Smut, Snapshots, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that this has ever happened to me or anything. This is all purely fucking hypothetical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things To Get Used To [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Things To Get Used To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307268) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Length: 42min:26sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ten-things-to-get-used-to).

Cover art by Speranza


End file.
